Incapable of Flying
by Carnival Huntress
Summary: ( Umineko x Naruto Crossover). 4th October, 1986, Sakura arrives at Ushiromiya Kinzo's island to accomplish a simple task: take a 'special' beverage to Konoha before the upcoming festival. Without her weapons, medicines and almost all of her chakra sealed, she steps into her own endless nightmare.


**Introduction:** _Lost_

Screams. Blood. Murder. The whole place had been submerged into an unwanted world of chaos and destruction, dragged by mysterious and powerful figures, painted across with the cruel colour of red. It released a pestiferous smell of fear and death. Little by little, hope seemed to be drained out of each single person, evaporated and lost forever in the air. The never-ending howls produced a painful and heart-breaking resonance, a sorrowful melody of defeat. There was nothing else to do but to assume the monstrous destiny left... The diabolical theatre carried on with its nauseous acts for those with aberrant and barbarous taste to take pleasure in the efforts placed by the people, the injuries made, the lives given away, everything which had been wasted; all of these dreams and hopes had been crushed and made into dust. Game over.

"**Sakura!**"

The sixteen-year-old kunoichi snapped from her daydream-like state to observe before her a vexed blonde and dangerous woman. Tsunade's frown disappeared as soon as she started to massage her temples, she closed her eyes and let out a big sigh. Ever since the village was attacked, she had more paper work than usual and Sakura assumed that maybe that had kept her in a 'delicate' mood, or that was what the kunoichi thought of. Sakura did not intend to ask for the real reason of it, after all, it was none of her business. There was no use in asking questions like: Are you alright?, May I help you? ; she was likely to be scolded or she may not receive an answer, if that was the case. She simply bowed obediently and apologized for her unprofessional attitude. However, she secretively did not cease to think about what seemed to happen just yesterday. That day... when faith was reduced to zero, a ray of light shone above them and yet again, Naruto saved the village from demise. Not many houses were destroyed and there was a small amount of casualties, luckily. Because of such victory, there was going to be held a great festival to celebrate it, Sakura was pretty excited about it. She heard there would be fireworks, stands with cotton candy and other games which promised gifts. This proposition was truly made aiming to raise funds for the materials needed for the construction of new houses.

"I have a mission for you," stated Tsunade as she organized the papers which were piled up in her desk, categorizing them into different lumps. Her eyes were focused on the information in the documents she was carelessly holding, she looked bored out of her mind. Letting out another sigh, she bit the nail of her thump, a bad habit she revealed unconsciously when she was under pressure. Her gaze fell upon Shizune, in return, the smile the short-haired woman always seemed to have, was erased and she nodded in agreement, as if understanding what Tsunade meant. Sakura gulped, noticing the seriousness of the subject.

"You will be travelling to... 'Earth'", she said calmly, revising some other reports. Sakura's heart stopped for a second, her face became pale, she could not believe what she was hearing, her mind could not make up what Tsunade had meant. The word 'Earth' was echoed and re-echoed against the walls of Sakura's skull by other distasteful voices, as if reverberated through a canyon of rock. Without losing her composure, she breathed deeply, thinking to herself it was a sick quip. She had heard so many myths about a place so-called Earth: were people use metallic four-wheeled horses which are able to murder a person if it stands in front of it; artefacts with explosive sounds that leave you holes all over the body and kills you; 'smallpox', an infectious disease were a person starts to grow itchy flattened-blisters and if scratched, pus bursts and infects other areas of the body and which finally ends up your life;... Earth was nothing but a sentence to death. However, she knew that 'parallel universe' did not exist, it was just an old made-up story for children, moreover, her parents used to tease her with sending her if she did not behave correctly. Her lips parted into a rather strange smile, she tried to laugh, to at least giggle at Tsunade's comment. Even so, she was unable to make any noise at all, her throat had become dry and would not make sounds for her because the Hokage was not joking.

"You, alone, will bring me a special beverage. You will not take with you: your weapons, nor seals, nor any equipment related to the nations. A great amount of your chakra will be sealed in your body, this seal will be activated only when you leave the Five Great Shinobi Countries. You are allowed to bring your personal items AND," she said emphasizing the conjunction while the kunoichi had lost the cool she had tried to gather. "you will use the clothes you wear when you are not on a mission. You are strictly forbidden to talk about ninja or the ninja countries themselves. Am I clear?" Sakura who had been emotionally shattered, just made a gesture of acceptance, without being conscious over the control of her own actions. It seemed as the world had crashed on her; She was going to that foreign place without her armament, she would not even be able to use her skills... she felt vulnerable as if Tsunade had stolen all she had built up over her life and had broken it down with just some words. Her head faced the ground as she began to analyse the situation she had been described with. Tsunade was no fool, without a doubt, there would be some unknown reasons for her to do as she was told to, even is she disliked the idea of not using taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu at its full potential. Plus, the Hokage had mentioned, no one but her would assist in the mission, even though, she had Shizune or any other ninja in Konoha under her command. Apart from that, until now Sakura was convinced of Earth being only a fable and she was sure that almost everybody thought the same way. Therefore, she had been exclusively revealed with the truth, that made Sakura feel warm and fuzzy inside. Instead of pondering what she had done to deserve such a punishment, she considered the mission as a training lesson in order to increase the performance of her abilities. After all, she was told that her chakra would be sealed, ergo, she could have a hang of it and in the future, master the confinement of chakra with idleness. While she was still speculating, Tsunade, who had been patiently ordering the paperwork, looked out of the corner of her eye to watch how Sakura had been left like. The Hokage, who saw her head hanging, had the slight impression that in any moment, the kunoichi would fall to her knees and cry, however, she was not disappointed when the pink-haired suddenly lifted her face with sparkles of obstinacy glittering in her emerald eyes. She was determined to fulfil the mission, a smirk appeared in Tsunade's face.

"Very well, having that already said, I will clarify you about Earth and the mission. I must not remind you that it is strictly confidential, right?" she asked as she left the remaining documents on her desk to centre her attention in her pupil. Sakura wilfully shook her head, no matter what mission she was commended to, she was a kunoichi and as such, she would not deny any of them. Her life will always be in stake, that was the path she had chosen!

And so, Tsunade's brief illustration about that location began, once set, it did sound not as dangerous as Sakura had imagined it in the first place. However, many questions rose in her mind since Tsunade had not explained at all how the ninja were slightly aware of Earth, how they were not been able to make contact with them and the opposite around. Doubts accumulated in her brain, trying to free themselves and compensate their curiosity with satisfying answers. Unfortunately, Tsunade did not continue with the facts, she believed Sakura knew more than enough. Besides, Tsunade, herself did not really understand it. Apparently, thousands of years ago, ninja were not interested in travelling by ship to faraway nations, they were likely to use some jutsu or other methods since it was said that ninjas who travelled long distance by ship were lost in the mist and never found again. The leaders of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, without consulting anyone, made pact to create a gigantic barrier that enclosed them, this would transfer any vehicle to the other side. For example, if the Country of the Wind decided to travel to the South they would end up in the Country of the Earth. The first time, Tsunade heard about it, it sounded as a type of portal that made the countries look as if they were globed, no wonder people thought Earth was not real. The pact was passed hand by hand to the successors of the leaders, it warned that if the barrier broke the countries would face an irreparable devastation. Centuries passed by and a ninja with his hundred-men crew, accidentally 'discovered' Earth, furthermore, a place called Japan which seemed to only be months away. Japanese spoke the same language as ninja, however, they had several diseases, their weapons and artefacts were too dangerous to introduce them to the Ninja Continent. Some of the healthy ninjas who explored Japan and had not been corrupted by opium, women nor money, returned to Five Great Shinobi Countries and caused scandal between the villagers about a place where it did seem to exist curses or any ninja skills, however they had many other problems to deal with there. The leaders which at that time, did not find any use in trying to contact the exterior for any reason, ended up with the lives of the crew accusing them falsely of treachery, soon enough, the news was forgotten and it became just a tale. Despite of this, the child of one of the crewmen remained with the secret which indicated the way a person or many, were able to cross the barrier. Years later, Tsunade's best friend, a man who shared the blood-line of the deceased member of the crew which knew how to transport people to Earth back and forth, let the cat out of the bag when he at last had faith on her. Initially, Tsunade thought there was something wrong in his head, she mocked the poor soul who had entrusted her with his secret. With a sudden sensation of guilt, she gave an opportunity to him, to prove her wrong and he did. In Japan, she made friends with a Ushiromiya who she madly fell in love with, however, she knew that particular romance was impossible and since then, she has kept sending him constant letters which her 'lost love' replies to. Meanwhile, the man who knew how to travel to and fro, happily accepted the idea of doing the favour of correctly making those letters reach the man she had once loved. The Hokage cleared her throat, as her heart began to slightly ache and she continued,

"Since the procedure used to transport people and the identity of the person responsible for it must be unknown, I will hand you tomorrow a drug that will make you fall into a deep sleep, you must ingest it." Sakura nodded in approval as it appeared to be reasonable, who knew what would happen if this kind of information was in the loose!

"You may appear in one of the Izu Islands, off the coast of Japan, called Genjimura, if that is the case, head to the harbour. A man around his thirties, black-haired, wearing a sky-blue cap will be waiting for you. Do not worry, he will spot you first with the help of the identification pin I will hand you tomorrow. His name is Nakamura Eiji and he will be in charge of leaving you in the Rokkenjima Island. The island is owned by Ushiromiya Kinzo, he is our ally and you will ask him about the beverage. Stay there until the night he dies and after his death, a boat which daily arrives to the Rokkenjima Island will take you to the initial place you were led to, if it has a different route, tell immediately you want to head off to Genjimura. Once again you will meet with Mr. Nakamura and he will travel you by boat to another island, but this time, in middle of your journey he will hand you the same sleeping drug I will use in you," finalized Tsunade as Sakura noticed that when she mentioned the death of Mr. Ushiromiya a faint sadness was reflected in her caramel eyes, maybe expressing with grief how much that man had been significant to her.


End file.
